fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ExSENNA/Mugen Logic
The Mugens are one of the races in Storiverse. Mugen Logic is characteristic abilities that every Mugen has just by virtue of being one. Uses * Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 & 8) - Mugens don't age and can survive after being reduced to a very small part of their body, like a cell. They are reliant on their essence which is in the Mugen Realm * Regeneration (Low-Mid to Low-High normally, up to Low-Godly) - All Mugen have healing abilities whose potency can vary between healing broken bones instantly to healing after being reduced to a puddle of blood. All Mugen are also able to come back after completely losing their body, they can reform themselves from their essence which is in the Mugen Realm. It takes a day or two for most Mugen to do this but powerful, high-ranked Mugen can reform in less than a minute. * Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly to Mid-Godly) - A Mugen's attack prevents healing even if it's not serious. Mugens are able to kill Notrenes who are able to regenerate after complete physical destruction. Stronger Mugens are able to slow down regeneration of universal abstracts who are able to come back after being completely erased from existence in few seconds. When they are destroyed by a Mugen they are inable to come back for a couple of weeks. * Enhanced Senses - All Mugen have good eyesight. Being able to see even very small objects clearly from dozens of kilometers away. They can also sense things around themselves and sense other Mugens even if they are far away. * Extrasensory Perception - Mugen can see or sense presence of incorporeal or abstract beings. * Non-Physical Interaction - Mugens can interact with incorporeal and abstract beings as if they are corporeal. Such as puncing air will result in said being taking damage. * Soul Manipulation - Mugens don't have a soul of their own because they are poisonous to souls. Any attack from a Mugen can harm souls and stronger Mugens can destroy souls with a mere touch. * Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3) - Mugens do not require any sustenance and have infinite stamina due to not requiring it. * Resistance Negation - Mugens are able to ignore opponents' resistance, they are capable of nullifying Regeneration of Notrenes, who are able to resist such ability from another beings, but can't resist it when it's done by a Mugen. They can also harm and destroy souls of those who resist it. * Acausality (Type 2) - Mugens do not have any alternate selves in another timelines. They only exist in one universe and are completely missing from past and future. Resistances * Soul Manipulation - Mugens don't have souls and are poisonous to them. Notrenes, beings who give soul to a being and manipulate it for various purposes, are completely unable to use this ability against Mugens. Souls are completely meaningless to a Mugen. * Pain Manipulation - Pain is not a negative concept to a Mugen. They greet by stabbing each other multiple times, and heavily wound each other to show love and respect. They have festivals where they regularly attack and almost kill each other for fun. * Radiation - Mugens regularly use spaceflight and are highly resistant to radiation of space. * Extreme Heat - Even weakest of Mugens capable of surviving in the core of a Star, where tempature can be millions of degress kelvin * Diseases - Mugens don't get sick, as they themselves are anathema to diseases. * Absorption - Mugens resist having their body or their energy being absorbed, absorbing a Mugen would also result in getting possessed by said Mugen's consciousness. * Pressure Points - Mugens are completely unaffected by many forms of Martial Arts which revolves around pressure points. Yıldız Empire soldiers are able to cause paralysis, instant death, and melting through their pressure point strikes. Which are completely useless against a Mugen. * Mind Manipulation - All Mugens shown to resist mental capabilities of Notrenes, who are able to mind control entire planets with over several billion population. * Regeneration Negation - Mugens are able regenerate wounds caused by other Mugen, they can also regenerate self-inflicted wounds. * Resistance Negation - Mugens still keep their regeneration after being harmed by other Mugen or themselves. Which ignores resistances. They also resist resistance-ignoring mind control of Notrenes. Weakness Mugen Logic is usable so long as their actions directly or indirectly benefits Mugenverse. Meaning someone who left Mugenverse will also lose their "Mugennes" thus can no longer use Mugen Logic. Category:Blog posts